


waking me up in the morning

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 9x01 everything’s changed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: Fluffy, morning-after missing scene from 9x01.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	waking me up in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I live in this scene. It’s fine.
> 
> Thank you, Heather and Alyssa, I love you both. Without you I’m empty.
> 
> And thank you K for the love & support for this little idea.

Donna wakes with a lightness she hasn’t felt in years, despite the heavy arm draped over her stomach and the man dead to the world next to her.

She sighs contentedly, tries not to stretch but fails, because she’s more than comfortable but pushing forty and she doesn’t want to be stiff all day. The action shifts Harvey’s hold on her and he snuffles into her shoulder. Her hand comes up to thread through his hair, lovingly scratching at his skull. He can sleep a few minutes longer.

But Harvey doesn’t always do what’s best for him, and she can’t help but laugh to herself as he stretches out beside her, knocking his elbow into her rib and he freezes. After a minute his brain must catch up, and she sees the exact moment it does, because the smile he gives her meets his eyes as he blinks sleepily up at her, and her own mouth lifts involuntarily at his youthful face.

He looks as happy as she feels. And while she  _ knew,  _ last night, without a shadow of a doubt, the relief that there’s no regret washes over her, and her last reservations are gone.

They scooch forward to rub noses, and she doesn’t even care about morning breath, she just has to kiss him, now, because she can, and Harvey’s hands roam her back and trace patterns on her freckled shoulders with his tongue; and they’re already late, so what’s another ten minutes?

He’s hard and she’s not surprised — maybe a little proud — but she loses the edge to be smug when he slips inside her with ease, molten heat inviting him deeper.

It’s slow and unhurried as they move together, and she watches the sunlight dance off his face, eyes dark yet unguarded. Just Harvey, above her, around her, inside her.  _ With _ her.

Donna traces every part of him she can reach. The twin moles framing his brow. His strong jaw, connecting to the shell of his ear, and she quickly discovered that he loves it when she strokes the soft skin there, so she takes extra time to do so before skirting across his cheekbone to draw a line down his nose. His eyelids flutter as she follows his laugh lines, every mark evidence of all he’s been through, with and without her, and she thinks of the new ones she’ll create with him.

She touches him in ways she’s always dreamed of, in ways she’s always done, minus the physical aspect. But he’s here now and he’s bared to her in a way he’s never bared himself to anyone else and she knows it.

They come together; it’s not earth-shattering like last night, but it’s perfect for her, and for them, right now, because this time was for intimacy and locking eyes and reacquainting in the daylight. And it feels fucking amazing. They’re finally free to be  _ them. _

Harvey pulls out and curls himself back into her side, and she laughs into his neck.

“You’re a cuddler.”

“I’m a lot of things.” His smile imprints on her temple.

“You certainly are.” She gestures around the room. “You’re  _ messy. _ ”

He huffs. “That’s an unfair accusation.”

“It’s not an accusation, it’s an observation.”

“Let’s rewind. I took the time to fold my shirt, remember? Who threw it on the floor?”

Donna blushes despite herself. “It was in the way.”

“You couldn’t wait twelve seconds?” he presses, humor lacing his tone.

“I waited twelve years,” she replies without missing a beat, and Harvey’s smirk is replaced with the same look he wore last night at her door.

“I’m done waiting.” The simple comment is anything but.

“Me, too.” She leans forward to capture his lips in hers, three sweet kisses in succession before pulling away to rest her forehead against his.

“What time is it?” he asks, and she turns to glance at the clock.

“Eight-forty.”

“We slept four hours.”

“I know.”

He brushes her nose with his own. “That’s the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had.”

Donna grins. “I know,” she responds with a lilt.

He’s being soft and she knows it; just like she knows that  _ he  _ knows she’s only teasing to stop her throat from constricting against the wave of emotion.

“Do you know what I’d  _ love _ ?” she sighs the last word, lowering her eyelids to glance at him through her lashes.

“What’s that?” he answers, voice raspy and heavy with anticipation.

Donna pushes up to whisper in his ear.

“For you to clean my room.”

He groans and swears and falls onto his back as she snorts with laughter and she thinks,  _ yeah _ , this is exactly where she wants to be for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song New Religion by the Heydaze, which is one of my favorites.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
